Ma vie corrompue ou comment la foutre en l'air
by ines1
Summary: traduction SasukeNaruto Naruto est transféré dans une nouvelle école après quelques problèmes avec la police. Làbas, il rencontre Sasuke, et tout commence... PAS UNE HISTOIRE TYPIQUE ET HABITUELLE


Salut tout le monde! Moi c'est Ines! Je vous présente une fic que j'ai lu et que j'ai tout simplement adorée pour son originalité. Elle a été écrite par **Without a name** et si vous voulez la lire en anglais, le titre est **My messed up life. **Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer :

Naruto : pas à moi (sniff)

Ma vie corrompue : pas à moi (double sniff)

Ma vie corrompue (ou comment la foutre en l'air)

Quelque part une sirène hurla, ils s'approchaient de nous. Les nuages protégeaient la lune cette nuit et la brise fraîche me couvrait de frissons. La nuit était plus noire que jamais et j'eus l'impression que ces frissons n'étaient pas uniquement dus au froid. Et la plupart du temps, mes impressions sont exactes. La seule fois où je peux me rappeler avoir eu tord était à propos de Gaara.

''Dépêche-toi.'' Murmurais-je à Sai. Il essayait d'ouvrir le coffre-fort tandis que Kiba rôdait autour à la recherche du code de sécurité. Quelqu'un a dû nous apercevoir lorsque nous avons brisé la porte de la boutique de bijoux. Cela fait des semaines que nous l'avons à l'oeil; elle sentait le fric à plein nez et son système de sécurité n'était pas très élaboré. Ce fut donc très facile pour Shikamaru, notre génie personnel, d'établir un bon plan.

Pourquoi volons-nous une boutique de bijoux? Nous avons tous besoin d'argent, c'est simple. Aucun de nous n'est riche, nous en avons à peine assez pour survivre, surtout Haku et Zabuza, son petit ami. Ils habitent ensemble et n'ont aucune famille pour les supporter.

Haku, Zabuza, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai et moi-même, Uzumaki Naruto, avons formé notre propre bande, Alliance. Gaara est du district du Sable, Haku et Zabuza viennent de celui de la Vague et le reste de notre bande sont de la Feuille. Nous fréquentons tous l'école Konoha High, en onzième année, à l'exception de Shikamaru. Personne ne sait où il étudie mais Kiba lui fait confiance, alors je fais la même chose.

Dans les rue, je suis connu sous le nom de Kyuubi. Vous ne vous en douteriez jamais si vous me voyiez parce je souris toujours. Mais ceux qui me connaissent ont peur de moi. La police nous recherche pour certains crimes tels que le vol, la conduite dangereuse et avec facultés affaiblies et aussi pour traffic de drogue. Oui je sais, tout ça c'est nous qui l'avons fait, mais hey! Nous avons besoin d'argent, après tout.

Les sirènes se rapprochent dangereusement maintenant, tout juste cinq pâtés plus loin. '' Dépêchez-vous'' pressais-je, '' Dégageons maintenant!'' Nous portons tous des gants alors nous n'avons pas à se soucier des empreintes. Les autres se raidirent tous en entendant la sirène déchirer le calme de la nuit. Zabuza empoigna Haku par la taille et le hissa sur son épaule.

Ce geste brisa la glace et nous envoya courir chacun dans une direction différente, dans un effort pour protéger les autres ainsi que pour confondre la police.

Je haletais, mes pieds martelant le sol, et les sirènes diminuaient délicieusement d'intensité de seconde en seconde. Je tournai à gauche et me retrouvai dans une petite ruelle. Une lumière fluorescente surplombant une porte vacillait et faisait danser mon ombre sur le mur tandis que je courais de toutes mes forces.

Encore dix pâtés de maisons et je pourrai retrouver la mienne avant que la police ne me retrouve, moi. Mais je m'inquiétais pour les autres. Haku et Zabuza n'ont qu'eux-mêmes dans la vie, les parents de Kiba croient qu'il passe la nuit chez moi ; Sai n'a personne et vit chez moi. Il doit sûrement avoir emprunté une route différente et plus longue que moi. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Shikamaru, il a toujours su se débrouiller.

Dix minutes plus tard j'arrivais chez moi. Dix de plus et Gaara se pointait à court de souffle et en sueur. Une lueur agitée scintillait dans ses yeux. Cinq minutes après, Sai arrive enfin, le visage rougi par la course et le corps tremblant par l'adrénaline qui pompe dans ses veines.

''Ils ont failli m'avoir'' commença-t-il avant qu'un gros bang le fisse sursauter.

''OU ÉTIEZ-VOUS!'' hurla notre protectrice, Tsunade. Elle est blonde, comme moi, dans la cinquantaine, pas comme moi, mais on ne lui donne pas un jour après vingt-cinq ans. Elle est la directrice d'une école dans le district de la feuille, Fire High. Mais tout le monde à Konoha l'appelle l'école des snobs.

''Humm, nous étions au cinéma?'' répondis-je avec mon air de chien battu.

''Ah oui? Alors POURQUOI ÊTES-VOUS SI ESSOUFLÉS, PUTAIN? QUI ONT FAILLI VOUS AVOIR? Où avez vous essayé de voler cette fois?'' demanda-t-elle. Elle criait au début mais s'arrêta par la suite. Elle ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes. Tsunade était endettée et avait un problème d'alcool. Elle était la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à voler, même si elle m'a supplié de ne pas le faire.

''Um, le bijoutier, à treize pâtés de maisons d'ici'' répondit Sai prudemment.

Tsunade soupira, reposant sa tête dans ses mains. « Les garçons, vous avez 17 ans et je suis trop vieille pour faire quoi que ce soit, je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire avec vos vies. Je ne suis même pas votre vraie mère, alors… soyez juste prudents. » Elle nous regarda, un après l'autre, et soupira de nouveau en se traînant jusqu'à sa chambre. « Bonne nuit! » dit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle revenu une seconde plus tard, avec un sourire dont j'ai appris à me méfier depuis longtemps. « Oh, et j'ai décidé de vous inscrire à Fire High dès demain. »

Cette terrible décision de notre protectrice causa à Gaara, normalement stoïque, un très surprenant :

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! »

« TA GUEULE! MA DÉCISION EST FINALE! »

« MAIS CE SONT TOUS DES FOUTUS SNOBS! »

« TU SAIS QU'ILS ME FONT CHIER! »

« GAARA VA FINIR PAR EN TUER UN! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS SI INSTABLE, MERDE! »

« BAA-CHAN! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE! »

« JE M'EN FOUT! VOUS Y ALLEZ TOUS! »

« MAIS! »

« PAS DE MAIS! »

« MAIS! »

SLAM. Tsunade frappa le mur, causant une craquelure dans la peinture, qui n'était pas parfaite de toute façon.

« Bon, d'accord » murmura un Sai vaincu.

« Hn. »

« Juste si Kiba, Haku et le reste y vont. » dis-je en croisant mes bras et détournant la tête en signe de défiance.

Gaara me fixa et Sai me sourit de ce sourire qui peut faire pleurer les bébés. Le visage de Tsunade s'adoucit et elle sourit avant de nous pousser dans une accolade de groupe géante.

« Tout pour garder mes garçons heureux, si c'est raisonnable. » murmura-t-elle.

Super. Bon, une petite récapitulation de la nuit. Notre vol a détraqué, je ne sais toujours pas si les autres vont bien ou pas, les murs sont craqués, nous avons encore inquiété Tsunade avec nos histoires et dans quelques jours nous allons fréquenter une nouvelle école avec les mômes les plus riches et les plus snobs de la ville.

Pourquoi il n'y a rien de normal qui m'arrive? Mes parents m'ont abandonné à ma naissance ; Je suis allé dans un orphelinat jusqu'à 7 ans, lorsque Tsunade m'a adopté. Après, j'ai rencontré Gaara et nous nous sommes battus, physiquement et mentalement, mais nous sommes devenus comme des frères par la suite. En neuvième année, nous avons fondé notre bande et avons causé des batailles avec d'autres bandes sur une base régulière. Et finalement, toute cette histoire avec Haku et Zabuza. En acceptant leur relation homosexuelle, j'ai réalisé que moi aussi je l'étais.

Wow, j'ai vraiment une vie foutue en l'air.


End file.
